


Calls and Responses

by GEEXAO, zehel_red



Series: Songs about Percico [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEEXAO/pseuds/GEEXAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehel_red/pseuds/zehel_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This possibly happened sometime in Hands All Over (me and Zehel_Red's previous percico/pernico fanfiction)<br/>requested by an-yagami in tumblr :D<br/>please enjoy ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This possibly happened sometime in Hands All Over (me and Zehel_Red's previous percico/pernico fanfiction)  
> requested by an-yagami in tumblr :D  
> please enjoy ^_^

**“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”**

I was lying comfortably inside my cabin room, wrapped up in my warm bedsheets and feeling the body heat emitted by a certain son of Poseidon . I was settling in after a long days work at camp. Going through the exchange program, going back and forth in both camps, walking Mrs. O’Leary and spending quality time with my friends during dinner.

I sighed in contemplation remembering how sound asleep I always am whenever Perseus is sleeping beside me, feeling the soft thumps inside his chest, his light breathing that makes my ears heat up. It surprised me when he went inside my room bringing his favorite blanket. Usually I’m the one staying inside his Cabin.

When I asked him why he suddenly wanted to sleepover, he just shrugged and said, “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.” He kissed my forehead and let himself in, tucking himself in my sheets, making himself at home. I rolled my eyes and followed suit, shimmying to find a comfortable position nudged between his arms. I kissed his palms, bringing it closer to my face while nuzzling it until sleep finally took over me.

 

 

The shadows surround me, Hypnos did a good job this time, I was deep in sleep – my body feels so light and I feel so peaceful. Suddenly a loud blood-chilling scream pulled me back to reality. Only this time, it wasn’t my voice, I wasn’t the one screaming. I shot up in bed, panic filled my body, my eyes darted across the room, adjusting to the dim light.

Percy was thrashing around the bed, kicking and screaming as his fists hacked around in mid-air almost hitting me square in the face, good thing my reflexes are fast. I pinned his shoulders down, sitting next to him while calling out his name in a loop, “Percy!! Percy!! Percy!!” shaking him awake, hoping he quickly rouses in his nightmare.

His screaming caused the water pitcher by his bedside table to erupt into million debris, I continue to shake him up but to no avail. Each passing second made my heart beat slower, I could hear a blur or waves crashing from the fountain outside but I’m too numbed to care about other people right now.

His hands find their way on my shoulders, my vision became blurry and I felt his side of the bed, wet with sweat pressed on my back, he’s straddling me, enclosing his hands tightly around my neck. His eyes are still tightly shut, he was screaming profanities in Ancient Greek, cursing someone, possibly thinking I’m them. I could feel the life slowly being sucked out of me.

I couldn’t say something because my throat is shut tightly from his grip – deprived in air and choking, I focused on him, reaching up to stroke his face gently. “Perseus…” I said in a labored manner.

He flinched from my touch, opening his eyes. Panting hard, he was looking down at me confused, as if his brain was still trying to catch up on what he was doing. I continued to stroke his cheeks, wiping of fresh tears from his sea greens, though my vision is beginning to blur because of oxygen deprivation.

“It’s okay…” I choked out, “I’m here…It’s okay…”

He loosened his grip on my neck, his hands were cold and trembling. I began coughing as soon as he pulled away, staring at his palms, “Ho—how could I do that to y—“ before he could finished I grabbed his hands, entangling his fingers with mine. “No. It wasn’t your fault.” I said gently. Placing his hands on my lips, “It was Tartarus wasn’t?”

He gave me a broken look, weighing what he was about to say next, he had this look like he was battling with himself. His eyes look stormy and dark, like what the waves look like at sea while in the middle of the storm, he bit his lips and just nodded. I straightened up and repositioned myself in bed. I reached out to him, stroking the hair on his nape. For a while, we just stared into each other’s eyes, breathing in one another’s presence. The panicked look on his eyes began to settle and calm down, they began to soften each passing minute. As if he just broke out from a dreadful spell, “Nico…” he breathed out meekly. I pulled him down to my arms, transferring whatever heat I have in my body. As if telling him I’m here, I’m real.

We didn’t have to say anything, it feels more real doing it like this.

 

 

“Please don’t leave me… I’m… I’m scared.”

He was the first one to break the silence.

My chest swelled up from what I just heard. It must have been so hard for him too, I’m usually the one that bothers him whenever I get nightmares from Tartarus that I forgot he’d seen what I’d seen down there and felt it too. How can I be so selfish into thinking he can just forget and ignore that memory. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that he’s not a superhero, he’s not that mythical figure everyone looks up to… when we’re alone he’s the real Perseus Jackson.

I continued stroking his hair, the action seemed to have calmed him down – so I continued doing it. We lied down on our sides, facing each other while his head is buried on my chest, I took a whiff on his wavy hair, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips repeatedly until he’s completely rid of the horrible nightmare.

“I’m here,” I whispered as he replied with a soft hum. “I’m not going to leave you.” He nodded. I said it on repeat like a mantra. He just replied with nods and hums as he continue to nuzzle me and push me towards him.

“Perseus…”

“Hmm? Nico…”

“Promise me one thing…”

He looked up at me, his eyebrows in a wrinkle.

“Even though the nightmares stopped… Always share a bed with me from now on.”

He just gave me a crooked smile and leaned up to kiss my lips.

I can’t remember what happened next, all I could recall is the feeling of entangled arms, long limbs and warm breaths and sleepy exchanges of I love yous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i know its been a LONG LONG LONG time  
> please put all the blame on a certain someone named zehel_red respectively  
> i've finished all my drafts about the stories. i just needed to upload them. but it wouldnt make sense without his POV  
> so hey, feel free to spam his inbox and complain. hahaha owo)b  
> so yeah, this happened in between chapters of HAO/OE its up to you guys where to insert this story  
> anyway, thank you all for still messaging us from time to time.  
> its been over a year now yeah? i hope youre all doing well.  
> -GX

** N I C O **

CHILLY WINTER

 

_For as long as I could remember… I’ve always hated the cold weather._

I lie awake in the wee hours of a cold winter night, dreaming about my time in Westover Hall. I grip the bedsheets and push Percy’s arm away from me, leaving the bed for a moment of peace. For a time to calm down after being hit by an influx of memories.

_I couldn’t remember what happened, but one day… a lawyer came in to pick me and my sister up. He announced that our parents died in an accident… when we got taken in, we had no other choice. No relatives, no one to take us in – we had nothing but each other, poor unfortunate orphans._

_The flight from Las Vegas to Bar Harbor was excruciating. I hate that feeling you get during an airplane ride, it feels like a huge bolt of lightning would just come and strike you down. I held Bianca’s hand real tight, she had to assure me over and over that we were going to be alright. Everything’s going to be okay._

_I have nothing to complain about, someone took us in. A roof over our heads, square meals a day and an education plan we could use until we could stand up on our own. But it was tough, conditions must be met. Strict rules and strict obedience just as one would expect for a military school._

_Boys and Girls dormitories are separated, we would only see each other during meals, survival practice and school events. Still our time would be limited. Bianca easily adjusted to our new life, people flocking towards her – trusting and depending on her. But here she is, stuck with me._

_I often get in trouble for sneaking to the girl’s dormitories to see her after curfew. I’m one of the youngest on my division, a foreman would be assigned to every freshmen or new student. If something were to happen to me they are responsible. It only reflects that they are not keeping an eye on me. This would be my third foreman, after the last incident where I snuck in the linen room to get more blankets, my previous caretaker quit._

_“Ooomph-- !”_

_“di Angelo.” A firm voice bellowed from behind me, yanking me back. This can’t be good. I turned around to see who it is – surprisingly, a face I haven’t seen around. I was dragged back to my quarters, protesting._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Steven Shimada. Your new caretaker."_

_I wonder how long he would last with me? I always do my best to annoy the living shit out of people so it’s a given it would be a lot sooner. I’m already a master of this craft. I mean come on, if you look at it my sister is kind of relieved that she stays at a different dorm than me._

_“What’s this? Stevie? Hey, What are you doing?”_

_“I’m working on my homework.”_

_“No way, that’s so lame. Come on play with me.”_

_“Stevie.”_

_“Stevie.”_

_“Steeeeevieeeeee~”_

_“I’ll play with you once I’m done okay?” he gently patted my head and continued to work on his paper. I cant sit still or behave. I’m a kid with a lot of issues. Dyslexia and ADHD are two things I deal with everyday. So it’s really not easy to calm me down, but this aloof boy sure know what he’s doing._

_One day he took home a deck of cards, he said he bought them from his allowance. Usually, the school gives us a monthly allowance, it increases or decreases depends on our behavior at the dorms and during classes. I thought it was only an ordinary deck of cards but when I flipped the front it had characters and texts on it. I was so amazed because it’s the first time I’ve seen something so bizarre I considered it fascinating._

_“It’s called mythomagic. I used to play it with my dorm mates back at the old boarding school I used to go to. Do you want me to teach you how to play it?”_

_I nodded in anticipation._

_All day after classes I would go see him, he would help me with my homework. Then we would play mythomagic afterwards. He is a very quiet and patient person. Usually maintains a blank face and a cold demeanor but when you get to know him, he is a very interesting person to be with._

_During cold nights where I get nightmares about a blinding light, a weird burning smell and a loud roar, the sound of earth quaking beneath me – it sounded sad, like a whimper when you suppress your tears. I would walk to Stevie’s room and ask him to sleep with me. He wouldn’t ask. He wouldn’t complain. He would pull me in his arms and pet my hair until I fall asleep. I would always note how he speaks in his native tongue sometimes when we do. Hiromu, is what he would whisper to me. I had an assumption that that person was someone dear to him._

_I am thankful, really. That he was my caretaker. That he took care of me like this. That he was okay with having an awful kid like me as company. He must’ve had a tough time going through all of this alone. Unlike me—he had completely nothing but that raggedy old jacket he wears during the cold nights I stayed beside him._

_One day, I overheard a conversation just as I was passing down the halls._

_“He’s being transferred to prepare him for combat school.”_

_“He’s the best of his class anyway.”_

_“…and he can’t afford the tuition here anymore. Even if he’s a scholar its just too much… specially if you don’t have a guardian or a sponsor to back you up.”_

_I gripped the ends of my shirt, enduring everything._

_Thinking what I could do for him._

_He’s the one that took care of me when I was staying at the Military School. Though I have been nothing but a pain in the neck he stayed with me and cared for me. This is the least I could do to not trouble him, but I couldn’t hold back my tears…_

_“…n’t leave…”_

_I raised my chin and looked in his eyes for the first time today._

_“I don’t want to leave.” He crouched down, face red and a slight tremble in his voice._

_He ruffled my already messy hair and wiped my tears with his caloused fingers, “Know what? Here, I’ll let you have this.” He took off his beat-up bomber jacket, only possession he had left when he got taken in this god forsaken place. Only thing he held onto when his family disappeared. His father went to war and this was his memorabilia of him._

_“Stevie, I can’t.”_

_He pushed it further to me, smiling warmly. A complete contrast from the harsh snow storm outside._

_“I’m not going to be there to keep you warm during windy and cold nights.”_

_He wrapped the too big of a jacket around my skinny shoulders._

_“Promise me you’d come see me when you’re done?”_

_He raised his pinky finger and smiled at me. “Now, now. Don’t cry. You’re making this hard for me.”_

_He pulled me closer to him, I clung to him. Savouring the final moments I had left before he goes._

I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, warm tears fresh on the side of my face. I’ve always had bad memories during winter. I toss and turn for a good minute in bed unable to fall back into sleep yet didn’t want to disturb my boyfriend sleeping soundly next to me. I tiptoed towards the kitchen, wrapping his favorite cotton jacket around me. I sat at the coffee table, shuffling and looking at my old mythomagic cards.

“What are you doing up?” Percy said from across the room in a groggy voice while rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing… I just remembered something.”

“You left bed… I was trying to grab you for a hug but you weren’t there so I got worried.”

The way he said it stirred something in my heart, I gave him a small smile to calm him down. He stepped closer to me, pushing my bangs up to kiss my temple. “Want me to make you my specialty hot cocoa? It’ll sure warm you up.” he chuckled, catching me off guard.

_I’ve always hated winter and snow because it brings bad memories…_

_But right now, I’m starting to think it may not be that bad._

“Make sure you put a lot of marshmallows in mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS IT!!!  
> merry christmas and a happy new year guys!  
> while ZR still doesnt upload his stuff i'll probably fill this section up with shorts  
> feel free to message me or give me suggestions on what you want to read about next.  
> im so sorry i suck at this but thank you so much for being here  
> -GX


End file.
